


Late Nights

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Have I ever told you how good you look under me?" Phil questions as he moves to kiss down Dan's neck. Dan moans lightly a blush quickly forming upon his cheeks.</p><p>" Only every time we fuck," Dan states matter o factly in a sultry voice grasping at Phils back pulling him further against himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Dan's eyes were incredibly focused on the screen before him. He had been trying to get the damn video to upload for the past hour. He was so frustrated he was so done. He just wanted to sleep, but he needed this video out by tomorrow. 

Phil came into their room and leaned on the desk, peering at the screen in front of Dan.

" Hey, umm Dan you've been in here way longer than usual everything okay?" Phil inquired, his hands round tightly around the mug full of freshly made tea

" If I've been in here longer than normal do you think everything okay?" Dan stated sharply. Phil puckered his lips at Dans snarky remark.

" Well, I made you some tea but if you're going to be a butt you can't have it," Phil states as he sets the tea next to dan's hand, Dan looks up and grins at Phil. 

" Sorry babe, I've just been doing this for so long!! I feel like my brain is rotting away" Dan says leaning up to kiss Phils cheek, taking the mug into his hands, warming them slightly.

" Are you still having trouble with that video?" Dan nodded his head slightly turning back to the monitor. Dan took a tiny sip of the tea before setting it back on the desk. 

Phil frowned, " Do you want me to take a look?" 

" If you'd like, but it's impossible," Dan says as he rises from the chair sauntering over to the bed, landing on it with a heavy thud. Phil took Dans place in the chair placing his right hand on his cheek, scrolling with left. Dan laid back on the bed sighing with content, it felt so good not staring at a screen any longer. Soon his senses were filled with Phil, he buried his nose further into the duvet. He never could get enough of Phil, he always smelled like apples. He smiles, breathing in the scent he started to get a bit turned on--

"Dan I think--" Phil was cut off by the lips crashing against his own. Dan pulled Phil from the chair and pulled him do they both fell on the bed. Phil landed on top of him, Phil smirked down at Dan who was practically panting beneath him.

" Have I ever told you how good you look under me?" Phil questions as he moves to kiss down Dan's neck. Dan moans lightly a blush quickly forming upon his cheeks.

" Only every time we fuck," Dan states matter o factly in a sultry voice grasping at Phils back pulling him further against himself. Phil grins against Dan's skin and moves to pull the loose jumper over his head. Phil moves back to kissing dan lovingly. Dan's hands trail down to Phils chest unbuttoning the tight red dress shirt as he goes. Phil helps him pull the shirt the rest of the way off and starts moving down Dan's torso kissing his chest, hips, and lower abdomen.

" Mmm Bear, how do you want me to fuck you?" Phil says as he deliberately unbuttons Dan's pants agonizingly slow.

" Slow and hard," Dan says simply. Phil smiles and leans into Dan's ear.

" If you get uncomfortable you gotta tell me okay, Love?" Phil says leaning closer so his warm breath was on the nape of his neck. Dan shutters at the feeling, nodding his head. Phil's hand moves to pull his pants the rest of the way down, Dan's hips lift from the mattress to help with the process. Phil brings his head to the tip of Dans covered member, mouthing at the fabric gently. Dan whimpers at the feeling his head hitting the pillow beneath him.

Dan didn't get much editing done that night, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
